


Thinking Of You

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [18]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gah, Mentions of Injuries, cute little agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Of You

Natasha turned down the corner of the bedding provided to her by S.H.I.E.L.D., only to hesitate, then sit on top of the bedding. She let her head fell down, and she folded in on herself, pressing her forehead to her knees and wrapping her arms around her bent legs. She let out a heavy exhale, ignoring the way the movement pulled at the stitched wound on her chest. She raised one hand, pressing the heel of it against her left eye.

She heard a rattling above her, and instinctively reached for her gun. The vent cover fell down beside her, and Clint followed it seconds later, landing on his feet without teetering or making a sound. He pulled the cover out from under his feet and stuck it back on. Natasha rolled her eyes and laid her gun down on her pillow.

“What’re you thinking about?” Clint asked, beginning to strip off his weaponry. Natasha took her seat on the edge of the bed again, this time taking one of Clint’s simpler arrows in her hands and fiddling with it. “You were doing that stupid grinning thing you do sometimes.”

“Shut up,” Natasha growled. Clint just smiled cheekily at her and continued pulling his weaponry off. Natasha dipped her head and smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
